


Winterhütte im Schneesturm

by SakuraSasuke92



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraSasuke92/pseuds/SakuraSasuke92
Summary: Weihnachts-One-Shot mit MPreg





	Winterhütte im Schneesturm

‚Verdammt, wieso habe ich bloß gesagt das es kein Problem wäre allein in diese verdammten Berge zu fahren? Jetzt steh ich hier im nirgendwo und komm weder vor noch zurück.‘ Erschöpft legt der blonde Koch seine Stirn aufs Lenkrad und schließt seine Augen. In Gedanken versunken, erschreckt er als er plötzlich ein Klopfen an der Scheibe vernimmt. Ruckartig richtet er sich auf und schaut zu seinem Retter. Doch kann er durch den vielen Schnee nur eine vermummte Person sehen. Er öffnet die Tür und blickt ausgerechnet in das Gesicht das er am wenigsten sehen will. „Zorro“, bringt der Blonde über die Lippen.   
„Was zur Hölle machst du hier? Es zieht ein Schneesturm auf, du kannst nicht einfach im Auto sitzen und abwarten“, meckert dieser auch sogleich los. „Welche andere Wahl habe ich denn?“, gibt der Blonde zurück, entmutigt wie zuvor und plötzlich ist es ihm egal wer dasteht, Hauptsache er muss nicht die Nacht alleine in einem eiskalten Auto verbringen. Schon seit über einer Stunde sitzt er hier fest, nicht wissend wie er die Nacht überstehen würde. „Dir einen sicheren Unterschlupf suchen! Mach schon steig aus und komm mit“, fordert der Grünhaarige ihn auf. „Wir müssen uns beeilen. Die Hütte ist ein Stück entfernt, aber dort ist es sicher“, setzt er fort, während er Sanjis Tasche vom Rücksitz nimmt. Als er die Tasche geschultert hat blickt er zu Sanji der immer noch im Fahrersitz sitzt, scheinbar keine Anstalten macht, das halb eingeschneite Auto zu verlassen. „Worauf wartest du? Willst du erfrieren?“, geht er den Koch an, kein Verständnis wieso man sich nach solch einer Nachricht nicht bewegt. Erst in dem Moment sieht er die große Wölbung unter Sanjis Jacke. Einen kurzen Moment benötigt der Schwertfanatiker, was das gerundete Mittelteil des Blonden zu bedeuten hat und was das für Konsequenzen mit sich zieht. Doch schnell ist ihm klar, dass es nichts an dem Plan ändert einen sicheren Unterschlupf zu suchen.   
‚Rational denken‘ sagt sich der Grünhaarige selbst. Wie von selbst zieht er seine Mütze vom Kopf, nur um sie seinem Gegenüber zu reichen. „Hier zieh die an. Wir müssen los“, richtet er sich unbeeindruckt an den Koch. „Kein wie hast du das angestellt oder du musstest dich ja in so eine Situation bringen?“, hakt Sanji nach. „Keine Zeit, das klären wir später. Steig jetzt endlich aus“, fordert Zorro ihn erneut auf, woraufhin der Koch endlich Anstalten macht, den Fahrersitz zu verlassen. „Brauchst du außer der Tasche irgendwas Anderes aus deinem Auto?“, will er wissen, wobei seine Augen das Fahrzeuginnere schon nach wichtigen Dingen absuchen. „Im Kofferraum ist noch eine kleine Notfalltasche die sollte mit“, gibt der Koch zur Antwort. Schnell packt Zorro auch diese und nimmt anschließend Sanji an der Hand um ihm aus dem Auto zu helfen, denn bisher hat der Blonde sich nur so gedreht, dass er aussteigen könnte. 

Erst einmal ausgestiegen, verriegeln sie das zugeschneite Auto, um sich dann endlich auf den Weg zu machen. Es schneit heftig, was eine schlechte Sicht bedeutet. Dennoch ist der Grünhaarige zügig unterwegs, was bedeutet, dass er den Koch hinter sich herzieht, den Berg hinauf. „Nicht so schnell“, keucht der Blonde außer Atem, eine Hand unter seinem Babybauch. ‚Mist, wir sind viel zu langsam und er ist schon am Ende seiner Kräfte‘. Zorro lässt seine Hand los und legt diese stattdessen auf Sanjis Rücken und greift mit seiner anderen Hand wieder dessen Hand, hofft innerlich, dass er seinem Gefährten so etwas besser unterstützen kann. „Wir müssen uns wirklich beeilen“, versucht er dem Blonden nochmal klar zu machen, da sieht er endlich das wonach er Ausschau gemacht hat. „Siehst du da oben das Licht? Dort müssen wir hin, bevor der Schneefall zu stark wird und wir unsere Orientierung verlieren. Es ist sind noch ungefähr 500 Meter bis wir den Berg geschafft haben, danach werde ich dich tragen“, erläutert der Grünhaarige. „Okay, dass schaffe ich“, erwidert der Schwangere schweren Atems.   
Endlich erklimmen sie das letzte Stück des Berges, von nun an ist es wesentlich flacher und das Licht deutlich zu erkennen. Eine kurze Pause zum Verschnaufen bekommt Sanji gegönnt, denn Zorro verknotet die zwei Taschen. Sanji atmet immer noch schwer, aber länger will Zorro nicht warten, das Wetter ist ihm zu ungewiss. „Das wirst du nehmen müssen, wenn ich dich den Rest der Strecke trage“, richtet der Grünhaarige sich an seinen Begleiter. Mit einem Nicken lässt Sanji sich helfen das Gepäck zu schultern. Zorro hockt sich vor ihn in den Schnee, damit er Sanji Huckepack nehmen kann. „Gut festhalten und nicht einschlafen. In fünfzehn Minuten sind wir da“, richtet sich der Grünhaarige an den Schwangeren. Er weiß, dass auch dies hier nicht optimal für den Blonden ist, aber besser als diesen weiter durch den Schnee zu hetzen.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig erreichen sie die Hütte, der Schneesturm nimmt Fahrt auf. Erst einmal setzt Zorro seinen Begleiter auf den nächst gelegenen Sessel ab, obwohl draußen der Sturm tobt und dies nicht gerade leise, ist Zorro die Ruhe selbst. Kaum dass er den Blonden abgesetzt hat und die Taschen zur Seite gestellt hat, legt er seine nassen Sachen ab, bis er in Boxershorts vor seinem alten Freund steht. „Ich empfehle dir das gleiche zu tun. Falls in der Tasche noch was trocken ist zieh’s an, ansonsten werde ich dir was leihen“, richtet der Grünhaarige sich an den Blonden und geht in Richtung einer der Türen. „Gibt es hier ein Bad, heißes Wasser?“, fragt Sanji, der sich durchgefroren fühlt, bevor Zorro in der Tür verschwinden kann. „Ja, aber bis das Wasser warm ist dauert es. Zieh die nassen Sachen aus.“  
Einige Minuten später sitzt der Schwangere eingewickelt in einer Decke auf dem Sessel und wartet darauf das Zorro wiederauftaucht. „Komm, dass Wasser ist warm.“, ruft dieser von der Tür aus noch immer fast nackt, was Sanji auf eine gewisse Weise als störend empfindet, dabei muss sich der Schwertfanatiker nicht verstecken. „Kannst du dir nichts anziehen?“, erwidert Sanji. „Ich will auch zuerst duschen, also komm bevor ich es mir anders überlege und dir nicht den Vortritt überlasse“, fordert der Grünhaarigen seinen Gast auf.  
Das kleine Bad, in welches der Blonde geführt wird, ist höchstens zwei Quadratmeter groß, dennoch stehen beide gerade jetzt gemeinsam in diesem kleinen Raum. „Dort liegt ein Handtuch, Waschzeug steht auf dem Waschbecken. Beeil dich, du hast höchstens zehn Minuten heißes Wasser“, erklärt Zorro und zeigt dabei auf die genannten Dinge. „Hast du trockene Sachen?“, fragt er noch, bevor er dem Schwangeren das Badezimmer überlässt. „Bis auf eine Hose ja“, gibt er zur Antwort. „Gut, ich leg dir gleich eine von mir hin“, gibt Zorro zurück und verlässt daraufhin das Bad, sodass Sanji sich duschen kann.   
Als der Blonde aus der Dusche tritt liegt auf seinen Sachen eine schwarze Trainingshose von Zorro. Schnell zieht er die Hose sowie ein langärmliges Shirt an und tritt in den gut geheizten Wohnraum. 

„Hier ist heißes Wasser, eine Tasse und Tee oder Kaffee nimm dir was du willst“, bietet der Grünhaarige an. „Vielen Dank“, erwidert Sanji, als er sich einen Tee zubereitet. Etwas Warmes zu trinken würde ihm zusätzlich helfen wieder warm zu werden. „Danken kannst du mir wenn ich dich nach dem Schneesturm wieder heil von diesem Berg runtergebracht habe. Ich hoffe dein Termin ist nicht in den nächsten Tagen, denn bis es sicher zum Absteigen ist dauert es ein paar Tage“, gibt der Grünhaarige nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille zurück. „Keine Sorge, ich habe noch ein paar Wochen vor mir“, kann der Blonde seinen Gastgeber beruhigen.  
Zorro hatte in seiner Abwesenheit eine Decke auf die abgenutzte Couch gelegt, die der Blonde sich nun nimmt, als er es sich auf dem Möbelstück gemütlich macht. Es war ein anstrengender Tag für ihn und das merkte er nun deutlich.   
Endlich mollig warm eingepackt und mit einem heißen Getränk in der Hand, kann der Schwangere den Rest des Wohnraumes betrachten, wo ihm auch gleich auffällt, dass neben dem gut befeuerten Kamin nun ein Wäscheständer mit seinen nassen Kleidungsstücken steht. ‚Zorro muss sie aufgehängt haben‘, geht ihm sogleich durch den Kopf. Der Wohnraum dieser Hütte ist nicht besonders groß, abgesehen von einem abgenutzten Sessel und der Couch stehen nur ein Kaffeetisch, eine Vitrine, sowie ein kleines Bücherregal in dem Raum. Auf dem Boden vor der Couch liegt ein Fellteppich und an den Wänden hängen drei Katanas, ansonsten ist der Raum nicht dekoriert. 

„Ich hoffe eine Suppe und Brot tuen es für heute Abend, denn ich habe ehrlich gesagt nicht besonders viel Auswahl“, sagt Zorro als er Sanji einen Suppenteller reicht. „Danke, das ist mehr als ich erwartet habe“, erwidert dieser. „So ein schlechter Gastgeber bin ich nun auch nicht“, gibt der Grünhaarige empört zurück. „Nein, so meinte ich das nicht. Vor zwei Stunden habe ich noch gedacht, ich würde die Nacht im Auto verbringen und jetzt sitz ich in einer warmen Hütte, frisch geduscht und bekomme sogar noch etwas gekocht“, erklärt sich der Gast. „Ich konnte dich schlecht im Auto lassen. Und jetzt iss bevor es kalt wird.“

Eingekuschelt in einer Decke sitzt Sanji auf der Couch und beobachtet das Feuer im Kamin. Eine Hand auf seinem runden Bauch. „Hier das Wasser, das du haben wolltest.“, reist Zorro ihn wieder einmal aus seinen Gedanken. Dankend nimmt der Blonde das Glas entgegen. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch stehen zwei kleine Dosen mit Medikamente, woraus er sich je eine Pille holt. „Wozu sind die?“, fragt sein Gastgeber neugierig. „Eisenpräparat und Vitamine“, antwortet der Blonde kurzangebunden und schluckt genanntes zusammen mit dem Wasser runter.  
„Ich habe vorhin gesagt ich würde meine Sprüche auf später verschieben, aber ehrlich gesagt will ich das gar nicht. Ich bin ernsthaft daran interessiert wie du das geschafft hast. Ich weiß das der Gendefekt selten ist und auch ohne Schutz eine Schwangerschaft umso seltener. Also war das geplant?“, erkundigt sich der Grünhaarige. „Nein, keineswegs. Es war ein Schock als der Arzt mir mitteilte das ich schwanger bin und das auch schon in der 14. Woche. Nach seiner Erklärung bin ich wohl einer der seltenen Fälle die es ohne Vorbereitung durch irgendwelche Pillen schafft schwanger zu werden“, erklärt Sanji in einem sehr ruhigen und gelassenen Ton. „Wie weit bist du jetzt?“, will Zorro nun seine Neugier befriedigen. Schließlich sieht er den runden Bauch seines Gastes nun schon eine ganze Weile. „In meiner 30. Woche. Der Termin für den Kaiserschnitt ist in acht Wochen, wenn bis dahin alles gut läuft“, erklärt er, wobei eine kleine Sorge aus seiner Stimme zu hören ist.   
Zorro hört ihm aufmerksam zu, während der Blonde erklärt weshalb er überhaupt in dieser Gegend ist. „Dann ist also Ruffy schuld, dass du hochschwanger so eine weite Strecke zurücklegst?“, hakt der Grünhaarige nach. „Ja, so sieht’s aus. Ich hätte einfach sagen sollen, dass mich jemand abholen soll. Aber wieso bist du nicht auf dem Weg zu ihm, er hat dich doch bestimmt auch angerufen oder nicht?“, hakt der Schwangere nach. „Ich lebe seit einigen Monaten hier oben, es gibt hier keinen regulären Handyempfang. Ruffy hatte also keine Chance mich zu erreichen. Ich habe die Nachricht auf der Mailbox erst vorhin im Dorf abgehört“, erklärt er seinem Gegenüber. 

Eine Weile reden sie über belangloses Zeug, wobei sie dabei immer wieder auf Geschichten stoßen die sie zusammen erlebt haben. Doch Zorro bemerkt wie die Häufigkeit des Gähnens von Sanji zunimmt. Die Müdigkeit steht ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Du bist müde, das kann ich dir ansehen. Ich überlasse dir mein Bett, weil du schwanger bist. Ich nehme die Couch“, leitet der Schwertfanatiker das unvermeidliche Gespräch ein. „Danke aber das muss wirklich nicht sein. Die Couch ist in vollkommen ausreichend“, versucht der Blonde zu widersprechen. „Versuch es erst gar nicht, du nimmst das Bett“, bestimmt der Grünhaarige in einem strengen Ton. Zusätzlich ergreift er die Hand seines Gastes und zieht in von der Couch in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Ein kleiner Raum, welcher gerade mal ein etwas breiteres Bett und eine kleine Kommode aufweist. „Dort liegt etwas Wärmeres zum Anziehen und eine zweite Decke, falls dir dennoch heut Nacht zu kalt wird. Leider gibt es nur das Feuer zum Heizen, also lass die Tür auf, sonst wird es schnell eisig hier drin“, erklärt der Schwertfanatiker und zeigt auf die zweite Bettdecke und den Stapel Kleidung auf der Kommode. „Was schulde ich dir nachdem das hier rum ist?“, fragt Sanji an den Größeren gewandt. „Ich werde mir was einfallen lassen. Fürs erste wäre es schön, wenn du hier keine Wehen bekommst. Wir sehen uns morgen früh“, sind Zorros Worte bevor er den Raum verlässt.

Das Bett ist erstaunlich bequem und kuschlig, aber kurz nach Mitternacht friert der Blonde dennoch. In die Decke gehüllt schleicht er in den Wohnraum, der überraschenderweise noch hell erleuchtet ist. „Was ist?“, fragt Zorro sofort ohne aufzuschauen. „Es ist kalt. Ich wollte mich eine Weile am Feuer wärmen“, versucht der Schwangere sich raus zu reden. „Das wird dir nur kurze Zeit helfen“, sagt er als er den Scheit Holz nachgelegt hat. Danach erhebt er sich und geht geradewegs auf den Blonden zu und ihn wieder ins Bett schiebt. Er geht um das Bett herum, steigt unter die Decke und nimmt Sanji in den Arm. „Schlaf, ich verspreche dir ich setz das nicht auf die Liste“, flüstert Zorro noch. Platz zum Umdrehen ist nun nicht mehr, dafür ist das Bett nicht breit genug. Aber die Wärme an seinem Rücken ist angenehm. Zunächst ist der Schwangere angespannt, doch das lässt schnell nach, denn auch sein Baby gibt ihm eine Pause, sodass er in den Schlaf übergleitet. 

Am Morgen erwacht er, als er das Gefühl hat das ihn jemand beobachtet. „Guten Morgen“, wird er begrüßt. „Guten Morgen, vielen Dank für heute Nacht“, erwidert Sanji noch etwas verschlafen, aber sichtlich erholt von der Tortur gestern. „Nichts zu danken, aber sag mir wie kannst du bei der Bewegung in deinem Bauch noch schlafen?“, erkundigt sich der Größere. „Ich habe mich dran gewöhnt. Tut mir leid wenn dich der Kleine wachgehalten hat“, entschuldigt er sich. „Ein Junge?“, fragt er. „Ja, gib mir deine Hand“, fordert der Blonde und nimmt die große warme Hand in seine nur um diese auf seinen nackten Bauch, in dem das Baby seine Morgengymnastik macht, zu legen. Einige Minuten genießen Beide diesen schönen Moment zwischen ihnen, ganz unbefangen.  
„Zorro ich muss dir was gestehen“, beginnt Sanji als Zorro aufsteht. „Du musst gar nichts. Ich werde Wasser aufsetzen und den Frühstückstisch decken. Bediene dich ruhig an meinen Sachen“, entgegnet der Grünhaarige, als er sich ein frisches Shirt schnappt und den Raum verlassen will. Der Blonde ergreift Zorros Hand und legt diese wieder auf seinen Bauch. Der Schwertfanatiker schaut ihn erwartend an, denn dass dies etwas bedeutet versteht er sofort. „Das ist dein Sohn“, gesteht Sanji und ist selbst erstaunt, dass er es ohne stottern hervorgebracht hat. „Nein“, erwidert er geschockt und will seine Hand wegziehen, doch der Blonde lässt ihn nicht. Nein, stattdessen zwingt er ihn noch die zweite Hand auf den gerundeten Bauch zu legen und schaut ihn ernst an. „Ruffys Party, du und ich haben zu viel getrunken. Wir sind zu dir nachhause, du hast mit mir in der Dusche geschlafen, danach noch einmal im Bett. Als ich morgens wach geworden bin habe ich meine Sachen angezogen und bin gegangen. Ich habe mein Handy bei dir vergessen, du hast es mir später vorbeigebracht. Erinnerst du dich?“, klärt der Schwangere sein Gegenüber auf. Wie erstarrt schaut der Grünhaarige auf den gerundeten Bauch, doch in seinem Kopf kommen die Erinnerungen hoch. Schlagartig ist alles wieder da und er stellt fest das alles was Sanji gerade gesagt hat wahr ist. Im Kopf rechnet er schon – 30 Wochen sind vergangen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort entreißt er seine Hand und verschwindet in die kleine Küche, in diesem Augenblick ist es ihm zu viel und er braucht etwas Abstand.   
‚Jetzt hab ich’s versaut. Ich hätte es ihm nicht sagen sollen‘ geht es Sanji durch den Kopf. Enttäuschung überkommt ihn, dabei hatte er nichts erwartet, wollte es ihm eigentlich sogar weiter verheimlichen, aber als er die warmen Hände seines Freundes auf seinem Bauch gespürt hat und keine Ablehnung kam, spontan anders entschieden. Noch immer erschöpft von dem gestrigen Bergaufstieg, verkriecht sich Sanji wieder ins Bett. Stumm laufen ihm die Tränen übers Gesicht.

Indessen setzt Zorro in der Küche mechanisch Kaffee und heißes Wasser auf. Sogar das Frühstück bereitet er in Trance vor, erst als er fertig ist merkt er das er ganz instinktiv für Sanji alles mit zubereitet hat. Er schlägt die Faust auf die Küchenzeile und mahnt sich selbst ab, dass er so durch den Wind ist. Gestern Abend noch, hatte er es sich selbst gewünscht, als er den Blonden im Schein des Feuers betrachtet hat. ‚Reiß dich zusammen‘ sagt er sich selbst und atmet ein paar Mal tief ein und aus. Um noch etwas mehr zur Ruhe zu kommen erledigt er seine morgendlichen Arbeiten.

Eine ganze Weile später tritt Zorro durch die angelehnte Tür, geht schnurstracks auf seinen Gast zu und schält den Diesen ohne ein Wort aus den Decken. Zeit sich zu wehren hat der Blonde nicht, da ist er schon in den Armen seines Gastgebers und wird ins warme Wohnzimmer getragen. Dort auf der Couch wird der Schwangere wieder in eine Decke gepackt.   
Mit Tränen überlaufenden Wangen schaut Sanji ihn an, als er ihm eine heiße Tasse Tee hinhält. Als der Schwangere jedoch keine Anstalten macht die Tasse an zu nehmen meldet der Grünhaarige sich zu Wort: „Nun nimm schon, das wärmt dich von innen. Du bist eiskalt und das ist für euch Beide nicht gut“, fordert Zorro ihn sanft auf. Zitternd nimmt Sanji die Tasse an. „Dort steht dein Frühstück, ich geh Holz reinholen“, sagt der Grünhaarige noch und verschwindet dann aus der Tür. Zögernd beginnt der Blonde das Frühstück zu sich zu nehmen. ‚Selbst an das Glas Wasser hat er gedacht‘ stellt der Schwangere fest und muss unwillkürlich lächeln.   
Mit einem Arm voll Holz kehrt Zorro zurück in die Hütte. Nachdem er nachgelegt hat, setzt er sich zu Sanji, der immer noch etwas zittert, aber kontinuierlich sein Frühstück isst. „Soll ich dir Duschwasser heiß machen? Du bist der reinste Eiszapfen“, fragt sein Gastgeber, in seiner Stimme ist echte Fürsorge zu erkennen. Dennoch bleibt der Schwangere stumm.   
„Es wäre schön, wenn du mir antwortest, wenn du mir schon vier Monate vorenthältst, dass unsere Nacht Folgen hatte. Willst du duschen, damit dir warm wird?“, stellt Zorro seien Frage erneut und bereut es sofort ihm den Vorwurf gemacht zu haben, dabei wollte er das gar nicht, es ist ihm einfach rausgerutscht. „Es tut mir leid, ich habe versucht dich zu erreichen. Ich habe dir sogar auf die Mailbox gesprochen, dass du mich zurückrufen sollst. Das hast du nie getan, also bin ich nicht alleine daran schuld“, gibt der Blonde nun zurück. Wieder laufen ihm die Tränen übers Gesicht, dieses Mal ist es vor Wut, schließlich hatte er es doch versucht. „Ich war mehrmals im Dorf um meine Mailbox ab zu hören, da war keine Nachricht von dir“, verteidigt sich der Schwertfanatiker. Der Blonde schaut ihn überzeugt an und da kommt Zorro etwas in den Sinn. „… Sag mal, kann es sein, dass Ruffy vergessen hat dir meine neue Nummer zu geben?“, hakt der Grünhaarige nach. „Neue Nummer?“, fragt Sanji verdutzt. Da war das Problem gefunden. „Ich habe mein Handy ein paar Tage nach dieser Nacht verloren, da habe ich mir ein neues besorgt und auch eine neue Nummer bekommen. Da ich nur Ruffys Nummer auswendig kenne, habe ich ihn gebeten euch meine Nummer zu geben und mich dann zurück zu rufen. Ich habe mich ehrlich gesagt schon gewundert, dass du dich nicht gemeldet hast, dacht aber dass es an der Nacht liegt und du einfach nicht mit mir reden willst“, erklärt Zorro. „Davon weiß ich nichts. Ruffy hat mich letzte Woche angerufen, das war das erste Mal seit der Party“, gibt Sanji daraufhin von sich. Die Tränen der Wut sind verschwunden, doch im Innern beginnt schon die nächste ihren Weg an die Oberfläche dieses Mal auf Ruffy, der wieder mal etwas Wichtiges vergessen hat.   
„Das erklärt warum du mich nicht erreicht hast. Weiß Ruffy auch nichts von deinen Umständen?“, fragt der Größere nun. „Keiner weiß davon. Ich habe keinen von euch seit der Party gesehen. Nami hat ein paar Mal angerufen, aber am Telefon wollte ich ihr das nicht erzählen“, gesteht der Blonde. Dass sie sich alle solange Zeit nicht sehen ist auch ungewöhnlich. Auch das ist Enttäuschend, da kommen dem Schwangeren gleich wieder die Tränen. „Ok, jetzt hör auf zu weinen. Ich bin nicht mehr sauer, du konntest mich nicht erreichen, also hast du dir nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen. Und du kannst nicht sauer auf mich sein, ich kann nichts dafür, dass mein Handy verloren gegangen ist“, beschwichtigt der Schwertfanatiker seinen Freund. Ein leichtes Nicken kommt von dem Blonden und wischt sich die letzten Tränen weg. Seine Augen sind leicht gerötet von dem Weinen. Zorro nimmt ihn in den Arm bis er sich beruhigt hat. „Ich werde dir Duschwasser warm machen, du bist immer noch ein Eiszapfen“, stellt der Grünhaarige fest.   
Nach einer warmen Dusche fühlt sich der Schwangere etwas besser. Gekleidet in eine Jeans und einen enganliegenden Pullover, welcher seinen Bauch noch etwas runder erscheinen lässt, tritt er ins warme Wohnzimmer. Zorro deutet neben sich auf die Couch, wo Sanji dann wieder Platz nimmt und sich in die Decke einwickeln lässt.   
Eine Weile herrscht Stille zwischen den Beiden, bis Sanji eine schmerzhafte Grimasse schneidet. „Hey, bist du in Ordnung?“, erkundigt sich der Größere voller Sorge. „Ja, nur ein Tritt in meine Rippen. Das ist die Strafe dafür, dass ich heute Morgen so aufgeregt war. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast werde ich versuchen noch ein wenig zu schlafen“, antwortet der Schwangere erschöpft. Natürlich hat Zorro nichts dagegen, schließlich will er Sanji in ein paar Tagen wieder heil vom Berg bringen. Frühzeitige Wehen bei der ganzen Aufregung können sie nicht gebrauchen. 

Zum Mittagessen weckt Zorro seinen Gast. „Du hättest mich früher wecken können, ich bin immerhin dein ungebetener Gast und kann deshalb wenigstens kochen“, beschwert sich der Blonde, als er schon wieder bedient wird, was ihm irgendwie unangenehm ist. „Schon gut, das musst du nicht. Ich kann selbst gut genug kochen, dass wir hier oben nicht verhungern werden. Außerdem bist du kein ungebetener Gast, sondern ein Freund. Du sollest dich die Tage hier oben ausruhen, der Abstieg wird nicht weniger anstrengend als es der Aufstieg war“, erklärt der Grünhaarige. „Kochen ist nicht anstrengend“, stellt der Schwangere klar. „Meinetwegen, du kannst das Abendessen machen, zufrieden?“, ergibt sich der Gastgeber. „Ja“, lächelt Sanji zufrieden. 

„Zorro, willst du, wenn unser Sohn geboren ist, überhaupt was mit ihm zu tun haben?“, erkundigt sich der Blonde nach einer Weile. „Das ist eine blöde Frage. Sicher will ich was mit ihm zu tun haben“, antwortet der Gefragte als wäre das selbstverständlich. „Wirst du wieder in die Stadt ziehen? Oder muss ich dich hier oben mit ihm besuchen kommen?“, will Sanji daraufhin wissen. Das der Vater seines Kindes so selbstverständlich die Vaterrolle annimmt erfreut ihn, doch die Strecke bis hierher ist weit. „Ich bin nur für ein spezielles Training hier, ich habe meine Wohnung in der Stadt noch. Ich würde euch nie den Weg hierauf kommen lassen. Ich hätte dich jetzt auch nicht mit hergenommen, wenn ich eine andere Wahl gehabt hätte. In deinem Zustand ist das unverantwortlich und mit einem Baby erst recht. Sobald der Schneesturm aufgehört hat und der Abstieg sicher ist, packe ich meine Sachen uns steige mit dir zusammen ab. Du gehörst in die Nähe eines Krankenhauses und nicht auf den Berg, wo nicht mal ein Arzt heraufkommt“, stellt der Größere sofort klar. Sanji muss lachen, dass findet Zorro allerdings überhaupt nicht lustig. „Entschuldige, aber das du dich so um mich sorgst ist mir neu. Ich weiß das du das nur für deinen Sohn tust, ich nehme dir das nicht übel…“, beginnt der Blonde sich zu erklären. „Ich habe niemals gesagt, dass ich das nur für ihn tue. Gestern wusste ich das noch nicht mal und hab mich trotzdem um dich gesorgt. Behaupte nicht einfach etwas, dass ich nie gesagt habe“, unterbricht Zorro seinen Besucher mit etwas Wut in der Stimme. Überrascht schaut der Koch sein Gegenüber an. „Schau nicht so überrascht“, geht der Schwertfanatiker ihn an.   
„Sag mal, wieso hast du überhaupt mit mir geschlafen? Du warst nicht so betrunken wie ich, dass weiß ich noch ganz genau“, will der Blonde es nun wissen, irgendwas in seinem Kopf sagt ihm, dass er das jetzt erfahren muss. „Dummkopf, stell dir die Frage selbst“, kontert Zorro.   
Anstatt Sanji die Chance zu geben zu antworten, sammelt er das schmutzigen Geschirr ein und geht in die Küche, vielleicht sogar um weitere unangenehme Fragen zu vermeiden, die er nicht beantworten will oder kann. Sanji macht ihm jedoch einen Strich durch die Rechnung, indem er ihm einfach folgt und ihm dazu noch den Weg zur Flucht versperrt, als er im Türrahmen stehen bleibt. „Ich habe mit dir geschlafen, weil ich es wollte, schon eine ganze Weile. Das ich betrunken war, war nur die perfekte Gelegenheit falls du mich abweist, dass ich einfach sagen kann ich erinnere mich nicht mehr daran. Jetzt du?“, verlangt Sanji. Zorro hat mit dieser Antwort nicht mal im Ansatz gerechnet. Normal stritten sie immer.   
Er stellt sich genau vor ihn und legt eine Hand auf den runden Bauch seines Freundes. „Ich denke der Kleine hier wird wohl doch nicht zwei getrenntlebende Eltern haben, wenn du das gerade ehrlich gemeint hast“, gibt er zur Antwort. „Sicher habe ich das ehrlich gemeint“, gibt Sanji zurück. „Dann wirst du jetzt bestimmt nichts dagegen haben“, meint der Größere. Plötzlich legen sich weiche Lippen auf die Seinen. „Ich bin froh, dich gestern in dem Auto gefunden zu haben“, gesteht Zorro grinsend. „Geht mir auch so“, lächelt der Blonde, der die Hand seines Freundes packt um ihn zurück auf die Couch zu ziehen, um dort den schüchternen Kuss zu wiederholen. Zorro zieht ihn so nah wie möglich an sich. „Nicht so fest, das mag der Kleine nicht“, warnt Sanji seinen Freund, doch zu spät, das Ungeborene wehrt sich mit einem starken Tritt. 

Gegen Abend legt der Schneesturm sich etwas, was Zorro hoffen lässt, dass sie in spätestens zwei Tagen absteigen können. Sanjis großer Bauch beunruhigt ihn, auch wenn er selbst weiß, dass es noch einige Wochen dauern sollte, die Gefahr einer frühen Geburt ist immer gegenwärtig, besonders nach all der Aufregung. Der Koch steht inzwischen in der Küche und zaubert aus den wenigen Zutaten ein richtiges Festmahl. Doch je länger er steht, desto öfters legt er eine Hand in seinen Rücken. „Rückenschmerzen?“, fragt Zorro, der neben ihm steht und ihm hin und wieder etwas anreicht. „Ja. Keine Sorge das ist normal, das Baby ist einfach schwer geworden. Ich werde mich nach dem Essen wieder hinlegen“, antwortet der Blonde. „Setzt dich, ich denke ab hier kann ich nicht viel verkehrt machen“, bittet der Grünhaarige den Schwangeren. Ohne Wiederworte setzt Sanji sich auf den Küchenstuhl und gibt Zorro Anweisungen was noch zu tun ist.   
Nach dem Abendessen, beschließen die Beiden es sich sofort im Bett gemütlich zu machen. Dick eingepackt, in einem zusätzlichen Pullover von Zorro, liegt Sanji nun in den Armen von diesem. Der Grünhaarige grault den runden Babybauch während Sanji ein wenig von seiner Schwangerschaft erzählt. Dass er so viel verpasst hat ist ihm gar nicht recht und auch ihm kommt eine leichte Wut auf Ruffy hoch, doch andererseits hätte er auch selbst im Baratie anrufen können, Zeff hätte seine Nummer auf jeden Fall weitergegeben. Irgendwann dreht sich Sanji rum und kuschelt sich an die muskulöse Brust des Größeren. Der große Babybauch nun zwischen ihnen, sodass Zorro die Tritte an seinem eigenen Bauch spüren kann. Diese Nacht würde der Grünhaarige noch mehr von der Bewegung des Kindes mitbekommen. 

„Gut geschlafen?“, fragt Zorro am Morgen als der Blonde erwacht, er selbst ist mit der Sonne erwacht, das ist nun schon eine kleine Weile her. Doch so wie Sanji sich an ihn schmiegt hat er sich nicht getraut nur mit einem Muskel zu zucken, nur um ihn nicht zu wecken, wo er so zufrieden schläft. Schließlich war der Schwangere schon zweimal auf gewesen um seine Blase zu entleeren und hat jedes Mal eine Weile wach gelegen. „Ja, sehr gut sogar“, erwidert Sanji mit einem Lächeln. „Das ist gut. Der Sturm lichtet sich, ich hoffe, dass wir morgen schon absteigen können,“, erklärt Zorro. Erst jetzt bemerkt der Blonde das es draußen nun viel ruhiger ist und das Zimmer auch heller erleuchtet als den gestrigen Tag.   
Nun da der Schwangere wach ist, erhebt sich Zorro aus dem Bett. Sanji streckt auffordernd seinen Arm aus für etwas Hilfe, welche er natürlich auch bekommt. Wie den letzten Morgen macht der Grünhaarige Frühstück, doch dieses Mal ist auch der Blonde nicht untätig und häng indessen seine Wäsche ab. „Mach nicht zu viel, du musst morgen fit sein“, erinnert der Grünhaarigen seinen Freund, als er mit dem Frühstücks Tablet ins Wohnzimmer tritt. „Ich bin kein Invalide, nur schwanger. Es wird nichts ändern ob ich ein paar Kleidungsstücke abhänge, aber falls es dich beruhigt, ich werde mich den Rest des Tages ausruhen“, merkt Sanji an. 

Sich auf den morgigen Tag vorbereitend beginnt der Größere seine Sachen zu packen. Wieder einmal erstaunt es den Koch mit wie wenig Sachen sein Gastgeber auskommt. Abgesehen von seinen Kleidungsstücken und ein paar Pflegeartikeln sowie Lebensmittel hat er lediglich die drei Katanas als persönliche Gegenstände dabei. Die Tasche ist kaum größer als seine eigne, zugegeben in der Notfalltasche sind die Babysachen und alles für einen Krankenhausaufenthalt, falls doch aus irgendwelchen Gründe seine Wehen eingesetzt hätten. Dennoch hat er sich für ein paar Tage gerüstet Zorro entgegen für eine längere Trainingsreise.   
Am Nachmittag setzt sich der Grünhaarige endlich zu seinem Gast und streichelt über dessen runden Bauch. „Zorro wieso hast du mit diesem besonderen Training angefangen? Hat das mit unserer Nacht zu tun?“, hakt Sanji nach. „Die Idee dieses Training zu absolvieren hatte ich schon länger. Aber ja unsere Nacht hat mir den Anstoß dazu gegeben. Ich war verwirrt und dachte die Abgeschiedenheit hilft mir dabei meine Gefühle zu sortieren“, antwortet der Schwertfanatiker ehrlich. Stille. „Ich weiß nicht ob es anderes gewesen wäre, wenn du geblieben wärst. Beim ersten Ultraschall dabei gewesen wärst. Aber ich würde gerne ein gemeinsames Leben mit dir beginnen auch für unseren Sohn“, gesteht der Schwangere. „Keine Einwände“, lächelt Zorro. Vielleicht gingen sie es nun etwas schnell an, aber sie haben auch einiges nachzuholen.

Am Morgen blicken sie auf eine weiße Schneelandschaft und blauen Himmel. „Eine herrliche Aussicht“, gesteht der Schwangere, als er am Küchenfenster steht, eine Decke um die Schultern gewickelt und seinen Babybauch streichelt. „Werden wir heute absteigen?“, fragt er, als sie im Wohnzimmer Platz nehmen um zu Frühstücken. „Ja, bevor die nächsten Wolken aufziehen. Lass uns frühstücken und duschen. Danach werden wir aufbrechen. Wir sollten vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit bei Ruffy ankommen“, klärt der Grünhaarige seinen Freund auf.   
Zorro drängt zwar nicht darauf auf zu brechen, aber er sieht auch zu das sie die Zeit nicht unnötig herauszögen. Als Sanji in Jeans aus dem Bad tritt ist er allerdings nicht begeistert. „Hast du nichts Besseres für den Schnee, etwas das vielleicht nicht direkt durchnässt?“, erkundigt er sich. „Nein, meine Schneehose passt nicht mehr, deshalb habe ich nur meine Winterjacke dabei. Ich hatte nicht vor im Schnee wandern zu gehen“, entgegnet der Schwangere. Zorro zieht ihn mit ins Schlafzimmer und zieht seine eigene Schneehose aus dem Gepäck. „Ich habe mir für das Training eine zweite besorgt, versuch die Mal“, bittet der Größere. „Zorro, das wird nicht funktionieren. Mein Bauch ist zu groß um in eine normale Hose zu passen“, versucht Sanji zu erklären. „Gummizug, wenn’s nicht reicht werden wir mit der Schere nachhelfen. Bis wir am Auto sind, dauert es eine ganze Weile und dort im kalten willst du dich bestimmt nicht umziehen. Also probiere jetzt bitte die Hose an“, bittet Zorro erneut. Damit hat er Sanji überredet, also zieht dieser seine Jeans aus und eine der Freizeithosen an um dann mit etwas Hilfe von Zorro in die Schneehose zu steigen. Das Gummiband strafft um seinen Bauch, aber es ist nicht zu unangenehm, stellt der Blonde fest. Zorro stellt die Träger ein und zieht die Hose noch etwas weiter runter, damit das Band etwas lockerer sitzt. „Hältst du das so ein paar Stunden aus?“, will der Schwertfanatiker wissen. „Ja, das wird gehen“, bekommt er zu Antwort, was ihn mehr erleichtert als er dachte.   
Zehn Minuten später sind beide vollkommen in ihre Wintersachen gekleidet. Zorro hat Sanjis und sein eigenes Gepäck geschultert. „Gib mir deine Hand, ich will nicht das du fällst“, fordert der Grünhaarige seinen Freund auf, der nur zu gerne die angebotene Hand annimmt.  
Dieses Mal muss Zorro seinen schwangeren Freund nicht so hetzen, das ist auch gut so, weil dieser auch so oft genug ausrutscht. Einmal kann Zorro ihn nicht halten und landet zusammen mit ihm im Schnee. „Alles in Ordnung?“, fragt der Grünhaarige auch sogleich. „Ja, bin weich gefallen. Hilf mir einfach auf“, antwortet Sanji.  
Zorro ist froh als sie endlich heil an Sanjis Auto angekommen sind und das ohne ein weiteres Mal im Schnee gelandet zu sein. Während Zorro das Gepäck verstaut und das Auto soweit ausgräbt, dass sie eine Chance haben ins nächste Dorf zu gelangen, hat es sich der Blonde auf dem Beifahrersitz bequem gemacht, auch ohne die Hetzerei war der Abstieg anstrengend für ihn. Endlich startklar, fahren sie ins nächste Dorf, dort tankt Zorro den Wagen voll und besorgt heiße Getränke. „Bei dem Wetter und den Zuständen der Straßen ist es nicht sicher, ob wir es bis zu Ruffy schaffen, aber es gibt auf dem Weg ein paar Motels in den wir unterkommen können“, informiert er den Schwangeren. Eigentlich hatte er mit besser geräumten Straßen gerechnet, sodass sie es bis zu Ruffy schaffen. Aber er würde nichts riskieren, lieber eine Nacht im Motel, als das sie einen Unfall bauen.  
Doch am frühen Nachmittag klart das Wetter weiter auf und bei jedem weiteren Kilometer wird der Zustand der Straße besser, sodass sie problemlos bis zu ihrem gemeinsamen Freund durchkommen. 

„Schön das ihr noch gekommen seid“, begrüßt Ruffy sie, wobei Sanji noch versteckt im Auto sitzt. Erst als Zorro ihm die Tür öffnet und ihm eine Hand reicht, damit er auf dem Schnee nicht ausrutscht, kann der Strohhut einen Blick auf ihn werfen. Überrascht über die Runde Mitte seines Freundes, ist er zum ersten Mal sprachlos. „Als Gastgeber könntest du so nett sein und unser Gepäck reinbringen“, fordert Zorro ihn auf, dass er noch ein Hühnchen mit seinem schwarzhaarigen Kumpel zu rupfen hat, würde noch ein bisschen warten müssen. Erst als Nami dem Strohhut eine Kopfnuss gibt, holt dieser das Gepäck aus dem Auto. „Entschuldigt. Kommt rein ins Warme“, fordert die junge Frau die Beiden auf. Ihre Augen liegen ebenfalls auf dem gerundeten Bauch des Blonden. Mit solch einer Überraschung hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Schon als sie Zorro am Steuer von Sanjis Auto ausmachte, war sie überrascht, denn normal durfte niemand das Auto des Blonden fahren.   
Sanji dagegen interessieren die Gedanken seiner Freunde gerade recht wenig, er ist einfach nur froh endlich angekommen zu sein und die Fahrt nachhause nicht alleine bestreiten zu müssen.


End file.
